Premonition
Premonitions Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. Recieving Premonitions '' Jinxy: "Oh My God!"'' Molly: "What! What did you see?" Jinxy: "Alex being killed by demon" ''-''Jinxy recieving a premonition by touching Alex's jacket Psychometry Usually in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition by way of Psychometry. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. Visions Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions allowing them to hear what is taking place within the environment of their visions and to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. Jinxy can sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed. Calling for a Premonition Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. With enough practice and concentration the user of this abilitiy will be able to look into the past, present and future effortlessly. Jinxy has only been able to do this a couple of times. Branches of Premonitions Precognition User of this ability can see events of the future.This was the first ability Jinxy developed when her abilities developed. Retrocognition This allows the user to see events that has already happened in the past. More advanced users are allowed to see more than one event in a vision. Clairvoyance Users can see the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Powers developed from Premonitions Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of Premonition, a user can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. User of this ability are also sensitive to magical shifts in time since they can view different events in different or alternate timelines. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echoes Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. Advancements for Premonitions Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form, through the body of one's future-self, or through the body/ memory of a past being.It allows the user to see things in more detail and to stay within the future past or present for a longer period of time. Holographic Premonition This ability allows the user to showcase their premonitions to other people in a holographic form. This can be very useful when sending a group of people to look for a particular person. Users of this ability can also pick as to who is able to see the premonition and who can't. Category:Powers